In addition to its thickening power in a particular solvent, a thickener may need to meet a broad range of requirements depending on the application. For example, a thickener may need to have a particular shear thinning behavior, low tack on drying, emulsifying property, or a particular thickening profile at elevated temperature.
Acrylate-based thickeners and other acid containing polymers derived from olefinically unsaturated polymerisable monomers have been tailored to cover a broad range of applications involving aqueous systems.
Hair care rinse-off products are commonly used to condition hair and improve hair combability because such products are convenient to use and leave hair with a clean feel. However, only a small amount of the conditioning agent is deposited on the hair and most of the conditioning agent is washed off and lost down the drain. With increasing environmental concern on sewer water pollution, leave-on conditioners that can be applied on damp hair, while leaving hair with a clean feel would be very beneficial.
Shine or luster is a very desirable hair attribute for all hair types and hair conditions. Silicones are among the most efficient shine agents. In most common shine-enhancing hair products, silicones are dissolved in a solvent and the products are applied as a spray or a non-aqueous gel. Typically those products are applied on dry hair and a much higher dose of silicones is deposited on the hair, therefore providing better shine than a rinse-off product. However, these products tend to leave an oily finish on the hair and their conditioning effects are usually poor. Moreover, the large use of volatile solvent in these product forms is also a disadvantage.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a thickened aqueous system that provides conditioning, shine-enhancement and clean after-feel at the same time.